A new Adventure
by Marie Ray
Summary: This is a story where one of Sabrina's freinds from the past come to visit and helps her to realize what Puck meas to her. Some


**A New Adventure**

This is set before book 6, on an alternate time line, where a friend of Sabrina's helps her to realize what Puck means to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.

**Chapter One**

Nobody's POV

Sabrina Grimm was rudely awakened by a rapid fire succession of knocks on the door. She sighed,then sleepily dragged herself out of bed. Everyone else was still asleep, she would have to get the door. Sabrina stepped into the hall, walked quickly down the stairs and opened the door,blinking sleep out of her eyes.

Outside a twelve year old girl, wearing faded blue jeans and a black jacket, with a well used backpack grinned impishly at her. "Sabrina, long time no see,!"

Sabrina's eyes lit up in recognition. "Lexis, is that you?"

The girl nodded with vigor. Lexis, the only kid in the orphanage who'd been nice to Sabrina and Daphne was a tall, lanky girl with sun bronzed skin, short spiky black hair, bright green eyes and a friendly, confident demeanor, who's main flaw was her overenthusiastic love of practical jokes, something Sabrina found out after Lexis short sheeted her bed the first day they met.

"I'm glad to see you, but how did you track us down?" Sabrina asked.

Lexis smiled crookedly, "Ms Smirt has a file on you thicker than the air on Coney Island in August."

both girls wrinkled their noses, in memory, then Lexis continued. "I found your address while I was snooping through a file cabinet, and decided to stop by. "How do you like it here?"

Sabrina smiled, "It's a little wacky, but I love it. Say, you want to come in?"

Lexis smiled. "Sure I do!" she stepped inside, and dropped her bag.

Suddenly, the floor rumbled; a picture of Granny Relda and Basil in front of a Japanese castle fell off the wall with a clatter as Elvis, the family's two-hundred pound Great Dane flew at Lexis, knocking the startled girl over and licking her face. Lexis growled low in her throat, and the dog stepped back.

Lexis wiped her cheek off on her shirtsleeve as Sabrina gave her a surprised look.

"He's never done that before." Sabrina said musingly as they walked into the kitchen. Granny Relda was making blue waffles and humming a German folk song. When she heard them she turned around.

"good morning lieb- oh, who is our guest?

Sabrina stepped forward, "Granny, this is my friend Lexis; Lexis this is my Granny Relda"

Lexis smiled widely. "it's absolutely smashing to meet you Mrs. Grimm."

Granny laughed, "It's nice to meet you too. And please, call me granny Relda." then, turning to Sabrina she asked, "why don't you go and wake up Daphne and Puck, Mr Canis has gone for a them breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Sabrina nodded and they headed upstairs.

"So who's this Puck character?" Lexis asked.

Sabrina grimaced, he's not my favorite person. Lexis snorted, then said, why don't I wake Puck, and you get your sister?

Sabrina agreed, and pointed Lexis to his room. "Good luck, Lexis!"

In a low mutter she added, "you're going to need it."

Lexis's POV

I stopped in front of a door with a poster on it that said: **WARNENG, YU AR ENTERING A PINK FRE AEREA!**

Atrocious spelling, I thought as I opened the door.

Inside, was a forest, a kangaroo in a boxing ring, an ice cream truck that had melted fruit pops leaking out of it, and a giant trampoline, where a boy with dirty blond hair wearing pirates fighting ninjas PJs was sleeping with a pink unicorn stuffed under his arm.

Most people would have been shocked. not me,after all, I was an everafter, so this was normal. I jumped, flipped in mid air, and landed on the trampoline so hard the boy soared over the safety netting and landed face first in the mud.

The boy lifted his face from the mud, instantly alert. Big pink wings popped out of his back and, still holding the toy he flew into the air.

"_I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, STINKPOT! " Puck raged._

_I fell over laughing, and Puck, dripping wet, flew over. When he saw me, he looked surprised. _

"_Who are you, peasant?" he asked snidely._

"_Who wants to know?" I replied. " ' Cause I don't see anyone." _

"I do!" Puck said.

"There you are.I'm Lexis, and you're soaked. Granny sent me to tell you it's breakfast time." With that parting crack, I left.

Puck's POV

My first thought after "Lexis" dashed off was that I was soaked. So after I changed clothes I hurried down to breakfast. The old lady had blue waffles on the table, and Grimm, the Marshmallow, and _Lexis_ were eating.

Sabrina spoke first "Morning, monkey butt."

I sneered and replied "look who's talkin'!"

Lexis chortled "Better watch yourself, dude." She said, aiming the comment at me.

I rolled my eyes, " Can defend myself perfectly well, thank you."

The girls exchanged derisive glances, then went back to their food. Daphne paid no attention to us, focusing entirely on the large stack of butter and syrup slathered waffles balanced precariously o her plate.

I sighed, plunked down, and scooped a stack of waffles onto my plate. Then accidentally dragging my sleeve through the orange butter as I reached for the syrup. I tipped the jug over the stack and green syrup coated the waffles.

I dropped the jug back on the table and took a bite. the blue waffles tasted like a combination of blueberries and and mayonnaise; the syrup was bright yellow and, if such a thing was possible, seemed to be made of sunshine.

I blew though my waffles and went to the kitchen for seconds. The old lady was working a hot grooved thing that the waffles came out of. "Can I have some more?" I asked her.

The old lady looked up, smiled and shoveled another thick stack of waffles onto my plate. " There you are Puck." She seemed absent minded as she turned back to the cooker.

I wondered what the problem was. I carefully set down my plate and asked: " what's troubling you old lady?"

The old lady in question in her light German accent said " I can't help but wonder who Sabrina's friend is. She seems like a lovely girl, but I can't shake the feeling that I have seen her before; I am surprise you noticed.

I shrugged, and took my plate to the table.

As I sat down again I ate without hardly noticing the food. I was the Trickster King, I didn't used to care, or notice when other people were upset. But Relda and I had been through a lot together, and she was like the granny I've never had.

I looked around. Daphne was like my little sister, and Sabrina... I didn't know where she fit in. I looked over at her.

Sabrina's long blonde hair was tucked behind her ears and her blue eyes were locked on Lexis, but she turned to arch a curious eyebrow when she caught me staring. I walked over to Marshmallow.

"Morning," I offered.

Marshmallow grinned really wide. "Good morning, Puck! Have you met Lexis?"

"We are acquainted," I replied.

Sabrina looked up and said "still sleeping with Kevin the Destroyer, I hear?"

Daphne and Lexis, who obviously knew who Kevin was, snickered.

I flushed; "That's none of your business, Toad face!"

Sabrina chuckled, "Insecurity issues, Trickster?"

"No," I mumbled as I stomped of up the stairs. Girls could be real pains;and what a way to treat royalty! I would have to fix that. As I plotted, a grin that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame fixed itself over my features.

**A/N:**

**That's all for now! I hope you like it, and if I get 5 reviews I'll post chapter two! **

**-Marie Ray**


End file.
